1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device having a shock absorbing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 25, a lower end of a shift lever 202 is mounted on a control shaft 204 and the control shaft 204 is axially supported by a shaft 208 whose both ends are supported by bearings 206. As a result, when a shift operation of the shift lever 202 is effected, the control shaft 204 rotates to allow selection of a desired shift range.
However, when a strong force is applied to the shift lever 202 in the axial direction, the shift lever 202 does not have sufficient absorbing ability to the force.